


All Bark, But Plenty of Bite Too

by hundredthousands, SirSapling



Category: Marvel, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, IronWolf, M/M, Vampire Steve Rogers, Vampires, Werewolf Tony Stark, Werewolves, vampire/werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundredthousands/pseuds/hundredthousands, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/pseuds/SirSapling
Summary: How might things have turned out if Steves vampire turning had been a touch more permanent, and Tony's reasons for disappearing once a month around the full moon had been a little less to do with chemo, and a lot more to do with turning into something big and furry.....
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	All Bark, But Plenty of Bite Too

**Author's Note:**

> **Happy Halloween everyone!** HT and I see your Cap Wolves, and we raise you Ults! Iron Wolf and Vampire Steve, to pay tribute to Ults Steve’s escapades in canon.  
>  ** _This is what twilight should have BEEN._**
> 
> It was a true dream to work with HT on this (I drew and lined it, they blessed me with their incredible colours) and I will treasure it forever

**Author's Note:**

> You can find HT and I on Tumblr!  
> [Sirsapling](https://sirsapling.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art) | [HT](https://hundredthousands-art.tumblr.com)


End file.
